A Jake Long Christmas
by Mr. Average
Summary: Holiday Oneshot. It's Christmas and the Longs are throwing a party. Some JR TS


Merry Christmas everyone! Here's a little Jake Long Christmas one-shot for you. There will be some Trixie/Spud and Jake/Rose moments as well. This is my first Christmas fic ever so if it sucks there you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long. Disney does. I also don't own the Chicago Bulls or the NY Knicks. Anyway, on with the fic.

It was almost Christmas in NYC and Jake was talking to his best buds Trixie and Spud over the phone.

"This Christmas party will be off da hook"

"What time do you want us to be there?" Trixie asked.

"Party starts at three" After Jake's rebellion over his family's yuletide traditions last year they agreed to change things a little. For one Jake talked his parents into throwing a little holiday party and in exchange he would go caroling in the vintage clothing and take a picture for their annual Christmas card.

"We'll be there, and Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again for giving me the best present ever"

"No problem. I knew how much you wanted to see your dad, and after all that happened with mine I was only too happy to help"

"Now that's what Christmas is all about"

"Sure is. Why don't you call Spud and see if he's coming"

"Alright see you soon"

"Bye" Jake headed downstairs to see how the preparations were coming.

"We're ready to go" his dad informed him.

"Cool"

"How about some tunes?"

"Please don't play barnyard carols, dad. I'm begging you"

"Don't worry son, I have a CD with classic Christmas carols"

"Thanks dad"

"The guests should be arriving soon why don't you go see if your mom needs help with the snacks"

Meanwhile in the kitchen Susan and Hailey were putting the finishing touches on the food for the party.

"The food looks delicious mommy"

"Thanks sweetie. Are you looking forward to Santa's arrival?"

"Not really, I don't believe in Santa"

"How could you not believe in Santa? You're like seven years old!" Jake said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm nine!"

"My bad"

"Besides I'm mature enough to know the truth"

"The truth is Santa exists, right Jake?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah he does. Do you need any help?" Jake asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah, can you and Hailey start putting the appetizers on the table?"

"Sure" As they started doing that the doorbell rang. Jake opened the door to reveal Lao Shi and Fu Dogg.

"Hey Gramps, hey Fu"

"Sup kid?"

"Hailey doesn't think Santa exists"

"Of course he exists. He's one of my poker buddies" Jake looked at him confused.

"Yeah, he's making an appearance at the magical realm Christmas party today"

"Can you get him to make an appearance here?"

"Hey great idea kid, I'll be back as soon as I can" Right after Fu left the Carters arrived.

"Hey Trix, Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" Trixie said handing Jake a present.

"Thanks Trixie, I'll get your gift in a minute"

"Where's Spud?"

"He's not here yet"

"Do you think Rose will show up?" At the mention of Rose's name Jake got a dreamy look on his face. "Yo, don't zone out on me"

"Huh?" Trixie rolled her eyes.

"Feliz Navidad mi compadres"

"Sup Spud?"

"Not much, so what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing. I just mentioned Rose and homeboy here zoned out on me"

"You have about as much chance with Rose as I do with Stacie"

"So you're saying I have no chance?" Jake said glaring. Spud looked at him for a moment.

"That came out wrong"

"Listen, I'm going to go see what's up with everyone else"

"Sounds good to me" They followed Trixie into the living room where Jonathan and Mr. and Mrs. Carter were watching basketball.

"Oh, nice move!"

"What's the score?"

"The Bulls are beating the Knicks 56-38 at halftime"

"Big surprise" Muttered Trixie. The kids decided to watch the second half with their parents. A little later dinner was served. It consisted of corn, peas, mashed potatoes, rolls, and turkey.

"Well that game was a bust"

"Tell me about it. The Knicks lost 108-80"

"Yeah, why don't we talk about something else?"

"The foods good" commented Mrs. Carter.

"Thanks, I try" After dinner everyone was resting in the living room.

"So, should we exchange gifts?" asked Susan.

"Sounds good, I'll get the kids" Jonathan went upstairs and found Jake, Trixie, and Spud listening to hip-hop albums.

"Time to exchange gifts kids"

"Ok dad we'll be down in a second" Once everyone was in the living room gifts were exchanged.

"Thanks for the new trucks for my skateboard Trix"

"No problem, thanks for the new rap CD. I had my eye on this for weeks"

"Glad you like it. Hey Spud, how do you like your presents?"

"They're great. I needed a new hat and thanks for the new yo-yo Jake"

"I know you lost yours awhile back, so I got you a new one"

"I hope you enjoy that DVD copy of X-Men 3: The Last Stand"

"I will, say, where's Fu? He's been gone for hours" As if on cue Fu came in the back door. Jake walked to the back of the house to greet him.

"Sorry I took so long kid, I had to pick up your gift"

"What gift?"

"Hi Jake, Merry Christmas"

"Rose!" Jake cried as he pulled her into a hug. "What're you doing here?"

"Fu found me walking around the neighborhood and convinced me to come over" Just then they heard the sound of someone coming down the chimney. When the soot cleared there stood Santa Claus.

"HO! HO! HO! I understand there's a little girl here who doesn't believe in me"

"IT'S SANTA CLAUS!" Spud screamed at the top of his lungs.

"He does exist" Hailey said in awe. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you existed"

"It's ok. I forgive you" Meanwhile Jake took Rose to a more secluded part of the house.

"Look up" Rose looked up and saw mistletoe. "You know what happens when someone gets you under the mistletoe" Jake said with a sly smile.

"You mean this?" Rose said as she pressed her lips to Jake's. After several seconds they finally broke apart.

"Merry Christmas to me" Jake said to himself. A moment later Spud showed up. Closely followed by Trixie and Fu.

"There you are; we were getting worried"

"Speak for yourself"

"Thanks Fu, for everything"

"Tis' the season kid" Jake then remembered something.

"Hey Spud did you get Trixie anything?"

"Yeah, come to think of it when we exchanged gifts I didn't get anything from you"

"I did get you something, but I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone"

"Why not"

"Because my gift to you is my heart" as he said this he pulled some mistletoe out of his pocket.

"Say what?!" Trixie cried in surprise.

"I really like you Trixie. As much more than a friend"

"Spud…I don't know what to say"

"Then don't say anything" Spud whispered as he held the mistletoe over their heads and planted a soft kiss on Trixie's cheek. As he pulled his head back Trixie grabbed either side of it.

"Oh no playa you got to do better than that" and she proceeded to place her lips on Spuds making everyone gasp. Spud was shocked for a few seconds before he started kissing her back and moved his hands to around her waist while Trixie deepened the kiss as she placed her arms around his neck. After a minute they finally came up for air.

"Does this mean we're official?" Trixie only smiled before pulling him into another brief kiss.

"Is that a maybe?" Spud joked.

"Of course we official Spudinski"

"Merry Christmas, Trixie"

"Happy Hanukah, Spud" They turn towards the readers.

"And Merry Christmas…"

"And Happy Hanukah" Everyone in the house shows up and everyone says at once: "From all of us at American Dragon: Jake Long" The author steps up.

"Happy Holidays everybody"

R and R please, or Santa will leave coal in your stocking.


End file.
